1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hunting equipment, and more particularly to apparatus for storing bows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous products have been developed that increase a hunter's chances of success in the field. For example, it is well known that hunters employ tree stands from which they can observe game in the area. Conventional tree stands pose a problem for bow hunters. The bows are relatively long and rather cumbersome to maneuver on a tree stand. The relatively small size of the tree stand platform does not provide adequate space for laying the bow down when the hunter wants to rest. Merely leaning the bow against the tree trunk is unacceptable because of the probability that it will slip and fall to the ground below. Further, the movements associated with picking up the bow and maneuvering it into position when game comes into view are likely to scare the animal back into the brush.
Thus, a need exists for equipment that facilitates bow handling in a tree stand.